


all the secrets

by atfcx



Series: short scrawls [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Lowercase, One Shot, Philosophy, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Short, tagging sherlock because i'm so ANGER, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfcx/pseuds/atfcx
Summary: funny what a brain can think ofalone at midnight, hanging out a window just for the fun of itand your phone and your laptop have been confiscated but its okay because you have an old ipod touch hidden in the depths of your cupboardand you justwonder





	

**Author's Note:**

> funny what a brain can think of  
> alone at midnight, hanging out a window just for the fun of it  
> and your phone and your laptop have been confiscated but its okay because you have an old ipod touch hidden in the depths of your cupboard  
> and you just  
> wonder

secrets are everywhere. every person on the planet has a secret. secrets are what make us human. but the universe also has secrets. does that make the universe human? or is that where we get our humanity?

the universe has so many secrets. countless. it would take a lifetime to even discover them all. much longer to find just one answer.

perhaps someone will one day.

**Author's Note:**

> (if anyone wants to rant to someone about sherlock...... /please/.  
> message me on tumblr @ atfcx  
> bear in mind i won't answer until tomorrow)


End file.
